No problems keeping it off
by rookieD
Summary: Tag to 6.8. Clearly Sam and Andy have no issues exchanging their daytime uniforms for nighttime ones. Nor do they have any problems keeping them off...when that's required.


_I don't get to write much these days. Time just doesn't permit. I haven't given up completely though...every now and then I write a paragraph or two...these few have made it here as a hello to my mates. You know who you are._

 _Disclaimer: still don't own anything to do with RB (except my vivid imagination when it comes to Sam/Andy behind the scenes)._

...

They don't go straight for the pjs.

Andy looks to the fridge. Wonders why they didn't think about dinner when tonight's theme of 'boring' popped up.

Sam kisses the back of her head, rubs a hand down her right side. "Meet me in the bathroom in 5." Swipes a hand over her backside as he departs.

She doesn't turn around, probably because she's not that surprised. Days like today, you want to scrub yourself clean. "Sounds goooood," she drawls, low and quiet, not even sure Sam can hear her now that he's already on his way up the stairs.

She stares down the half dozen ingredients in the fridge a little longer. Decides a simple steak and three veg is on the menu tonight. That and a beer, or two -

Later.

Those are on the menu _after_ she gets warm and soapy with Sam.

Andy is a woman that now has no problem with getting her priorities straight.

She strips to naked as she meanders out of the kitchen, throws her bundle of laundry in the appropriate basket as she walks past.

...

"You ever been dirty?" She mulls, sprawled out in the bath Sam has run, splashing some hot water over her bits.

(The bath has always been a big appeal in Sam's house... Not that Sam is a bath nightly kind of person... His preference is the shower. And Andy has to admit, showers look good on Sam. Especially when she's in it too -

Anyway, the bath is excellent also. She indulges in it at least once a week. Sometimes Sam just sits on the edge. Washes her back. Also:

Um. Generally he washes her front.

Less often he's actually in there with her -

Because more often they skip those proceedings- go straight to their bed.

The bath fits them both perfectly though. Long, deep thing that it is. Always the gentleman, Sam sits at the end with the plug and the tap. Andy perches at the other, feet accessible to Sam...and if she cares to admit it...Her toes therefore are accessible to his lips).

Sam raises his eyebrows, darkens his eyes. Remains silent with just that look on his face that gets Andy totally flushed _. I think you know the answer to that._

She bumps a foot up to his shoulder. Bites down a smile, responds with some arcing eyebrowed silence herself. _You know what I mean._

"Never taken bribes," he answers, finally, simply. "Never knowingly put someone's life at risk." He clears his throat, "'Cept maybe my own."

"Figured," Andy clucks, not at all shocked, but pleased they're talking about this kind of stuff. "I mean...you're a good man...the best..." She blows at a cluster of white froth that she's gathered on top of her hand toward Sam. It falls a fair way short of his face. "I guess I just wondered about whether you ever felt you ...had to...you know...days back in UC."

Sam shakes his head. "Nah," he says, stroking a firm thumb up the back of Andy's left calf. "Only ever played the bad guy...and only ever when I knew it'd do something good."

Andy smiles some more. Open and toothy this time. Recalls one or two of the bedtime stories Sam has told her this last little while -

The Sam Swarek Undercover Files told under covers -

That's what she thinks of them as.

"Speaking of," Andy says, trailing a toe down Sam's chest slowly, until it disappears under the water line, closer to his navel... "Wanna do something _good_ now?"

Sam doesn't flinch. Stays composed and completely, infuriatingly still -

Until, that is, he grips his free hand over her other calf, runs it up, up, up and onto the inside of her thigh. Works his whole body forward until he can hover his mouth right next to hers; "So," his voice is steady, low, the sound of it only for Andy to hear. "We won't be bothering with either pjs or boring tonight."

Andy realises it's not a question pretty quickly, slides forward a final couple of inches so she can get her mouth on Sam. Answer him with a kiss that suggests she won't be arguing about any alternate options they come up with.

 _fin_.


End file.
